


His Missing

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mates, No Dialogue, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Challenge Words: Mark, sniff and forget





	His Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Words: Mark, sniff and forget

Derek stepped into the loft and halted, nostrils flaring as he sniffed.

Anxiety, fear, and something else wafted through the air and his muscles tensed. He knew that scent, the one that stuck out through all the others. He could never forget it.

It was a cinnamon candle during Christmas time, the salt of happy tears, the sweet honey of  _young_ and  _mate._

A splash of red left its mark on the couch. Derek moved toward it slowly, reluctantly. His fingers brushed against the softness of the fabric and anger ignited in his bosom.

His Stiles, his lover, his mate.


End file.
